


Downtime

by another_Hero



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Platonic Slumber Party, slumber party, someone is still going to read this and be mad that it's platonic but look it's here in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: Alexis and Ruth have a slumber party at a fancy hotel
Relationships: Ruth Clancy & Alexis Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14
Collections: platonic slumber party of platonic slumber parties





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> Thanks to RQ and MBoots for answering my hypothetical character-picking-clothes-for-other-character questions. Neely I am sorry this has been greatly delayed by my laziness but I hope you like it! I have not read it over so if there are any like obvious typos or something pls tell me but if the story doesn't make sense that is a problem for another Hero.

Downtime is always an opportunity when you’re a major girlboss, but Alexis hadn’t quite figured out what to do with hers when she got the text from Ruth:  _ omg my downstairs neighbor has bedbugs _

_ oh no!  _ Alexis sent back.  _ once when I got stavros out of turkish prison he had bedbugs and they are  _ not _ easy to get rid of! _

_ They’re treating the whole building, have to clear out tonight. _

Well,  _ that _ was an opportunity.  _ you should stay with me! how often do you get to party in bk? _

_ Better idea: YOU should stay with ME at the Carlyle.  _ Other people were still rich, which was one of the things about hanging out with Ruth. Not that Alexis was going to turn down a night at the Carlyle.

_ omg yes babe. what time are we checking in? _ She didn’t have anything she needed to do this afternoon.

At 3:15, Alexis arrived at the hotel with the emergency change of clothes she kept in her bottom desk drawer and a carefully-selected bag of snacks she’d picked up from a Duane Reade on the walk over. Ruth was up at the counter; she’d decided to finish her workday from here, with Alexis and a city view. “Babe!” Alexis said when she got to the counter, and Ruth turned and pulled her into a hug. Alexis had never been shy about physical affection, but Ruth was so casual with it, automatic, like she didn’t check who was looking first. “What a bummer for your neighbor,” she continued. “But fun for us!” And they went up to the room and settled in together to work.

Alexis wasn’t very committed to working, though. She opened a bag of popcorn and she opened twitter and she looked out the window. So she was completely ready when Ruth closed her computer, stood up, walked to the closet, and pulled out two bathrobes. “Work is over,” she said, and she threw one of them at Alexis.

“And it is about time,” Alexis agreed. Ruth was changing her entire outfit, swapping her structured jacket and slim slacks for what Alexis could only possibly call a caftan. Alexis had her work dress or nothing, and it was a little too early in the day for nudity-under-the-bathrobe with a friend she’d only known a couple months. 

“Okay,” said Ruth, “game plan.” Ruth was an extremely together person, which meant she did things like put together a game plan for an evening in a hotel. “We can go down to the bar for drinks, but I’d rather have them sent up here.”

“Yes,” Alexis agreed, because even if she couldn’t host everyone she knew for hours of drinks at Bemelmans anymore, she could stop by for one anytime she liked; she could forgo the energy of the people for the very positive vibe of room service, plus the whole cute slumber party thing they had going on with the robes.

“Good, love to be on the same page.” When Ruth had a plan, she also made it happen, which in this case meant she called down for a negroni and a cosmo right away. She had not asked Alexis what she wanted, but a cosmo was correct. “All right,” she said, off the phone. “Anything else? I bet they would send someone up here to do our nails or something.”

“Babe,” said Alexis, “ _ love _ that, but then our nails would be drying right when we were trying to order dinner.” 

“Oh, point, god, you’re so right.” Ruth sighed. “All this luxe hotel, and nothing to do in it but sleep.”

“Well, I don’t think we need to go  _ that _ far,” said Alexis, who absolutely did not need a boredom-induced existential crisis tonight. She was great in most kinds of crisis, but she didn’t do all that well with ennui. “I mean, I lived in a motel room with my brother for like three years? And this is  _ much _ better than that.”

“I know you aren’t speaking ill of the Rosebud Motel Group,” Ruth said with a smirk.

“Okay, no, first of all, I’m speaking ill of Stevie’s aunt Maureen.”

“The dead one? The one who raised her?”

“Ugh!” Ruth was laughing now. “Yes! How many Aunt Maureens do you think Stevie has?”

“Fine. What kind of fun stuff did you do in a motel room?”

“I don’t know, like, try on my mom’s wigs--”

“Oh, I wonder if they could send someone up here with clothes for us to try on.”

“Um, absolutely, yes--” Ruth might be spending more time in decent hotels than Alexis these days, but clearly she didn’t know how to take full advantage. Alexis had already picked up the room phone. “Hey, yeah, we’d like to shop for some clothes,” she said, “could you have someone send us some Isabel Marant and Chloe and some”--she glanced at Ruth--“DIor, include a couple gowns? Dries van Noten, Prada? Women’s, though, I mean, you don’t have to  _ limit _ anything. Yeah, sample size, basically. Great, thank you!” 

“Okay,” Ruth said approvingly when she set the phone down. “I get it, you know what you like. And apparently you think you know what I like.”

“Who’s buying anything? I know what you will look  _ great _ in, and when they bring us things, you are going to see exactly what I mean.” Alexis stepped onto the bed between them so she could boop Ruth’s nose, and that was when the drinks came. So Ruth just left her standing on the bed in the middle of the room, which, okay. She reached up, but she couldn’t quite get to the ceiling.

Ruth reached up to put her cosmo in her hand. “Yes,” said Alexis, “very good, there’s enough room, they’re going to need to put the clothes over there”--she pointed--“so we have space, and then--”

Ruth stood up on the opposite bed. “Aye-aye, captain,” she said. Alexis threw a pillow at her.

The clothes and their handler, Dominique, arrived quite quickly, but Alexis knew the routine too well to be impressed. So did Dominique, seeing Alexis and Ruth in their ordinary room, with their drinks, but the clothes went where Alexis asked, and Ruth put on a succession of Dior gowns as instructed.

Alexis didn’t exactly lord it over Ruth that she’d ordered exactly the right clothes--she was too busy looking perfect in Isabel Marant dresses she couldn’t justify buying, and being a good friend by telling Ruth how great she looked in everything while ensuring she would not buy anything that didn’t actually work for her. Which wasn’t much, because Ruth was  _ very _ good-looking under all that corporate-wear. She actually bought a couple of the DVN pieces, which in addition to proving Alexis right would be good for Dominique, and she bought Dominique a drink when she ordered their second round. To spend the evening half-dressed in a hotel room, shopping and drinking with a new friend and a stranger--once that would have been a boring night. Not enough places, not enough substances, not enough people. Too much downtime. Driven to it by bedbugs. Now, Ruth was calling for dumplings, and there would be plenty.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the most important meals are shared with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530215) by [budd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd)




End file.
